


The Final Expedition

by h311agay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Sad, Wow, angst so wow, five character pov, hella sad, really fucking sad, so many angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just... I'm sorry. Inspired from a picture I love. Will be at least five chapters, one revolving around Jean, one around Eren, one around Hanji, and one around Armin, not in that order. Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> It's short but it's angsty.  
> I'm so so sorry.

This entire expedition had been a waste. We weren't going to learn anything about the Titans; none of us would make back at this rate. Our horses had been abandoned and we were shooting our 3DMG cords through the trees, hoping to get to the other group before we lost all of our gas and squad. Before me, gliding gracefully through the air, was Corporal Levi. Beside him was Eren, and beside me was Armin. A scream was cut short from behind us with a sickening crunch as blood flew past us. My heart was pounding and I could feel the air building in my chest. I spotted a Titan lurking in the trees and opened my mouth to warn Levi. I was a second too late, however, and the snapping of bone and an agonized cry shattered my ears. Eren killed the Titan and shot down to the ground as Levi's cord snapped and sent him plummeting downward. A roar from within the Forest summoned the remaining Titans and they scuttled away. Armin and I shot our own cords into a tree and held ourselves there, watching the scene unfold from above. Eren was kneeling next to Levi, his face painted with concern. I lowered myself to the ground and hurried to them. "Jager, is he alright--" I breathed in, swallowing my question.

Levi answered my inquiry without even speaking. His left arm was almost completely gone, the fractured bone sticking out it an unnatural white against the deep crimson of his muscles and blood. He was sucking in wet breaths and my stomach churned a the gruesome sight of his pink, shiny organs slipping out of his body with a sick, slick sound. His left lung fluttered uselessly, the air traveling to it leaking out with the steady flow of his blood. The upper portion of his left calf was devoured, but his foot remained in its boot, the muscle pulsing as he died. I felt a burning in my throat and turned away to vomit, the bitter heat scorching my throat and nose. Vaguely, in the back of my head, I could hear Eren begging Levi to hold on.

The zipping of 3DM Gear and concerned voices were muffled by the fog in my head. Too much like Marco. Too many memories flooded my mind. I barely registered Hangi's voice asking me where Corporal Levi was. I lifted a trembling limb to gesture towards him and Eren. She hurried over and I heaved again. Screams filled my head; mine? Armin's? Hanji's? Eren's? I didn't know, but it was all too much for me to handle any longer. Suddenly, my face was against the soft grass and Armin was shaking me, repeating my name in worry. Darkness clouded my vision and I felt tremours encase me before I blacked out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry.


End file.
